


Routine curiosity

by Kk_tze



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Некоторое количество зарисовок, объединенных последовательной хронологией.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторое количество зарисовок, объединенных последовательной хронологией.

***

\- Слу-ушай, - Старк задумчиво поглаживал трехдневную щетину, - я давно хочу поинтересоваться..  
Он склонил голову к плечу, как если бы начал прикидывать прибыль, которую можно получить, добившись от Роджерса ответа и внедрив полученное знание в очередные новые технологии. Патент, монополия, штучное производство для тех, кто может себе позволить, а потом дочерней компанией поточное для тех, кто не может. Стив оторвался от чтения и посмотрел на Старка, он уже почти привык к тому, что ничего серьезного не последует, скорее очередная попытка зацепить и втянуть в перепалку, за которой следовала довольная улыбка.  
\- Как тебе надевать твой костюм? Удобно?  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – Роджерс нахмурился.  
\- Рейтузы, фуфайка, краги, - Старк с видом искреннего участия прижал ладонь к энергогенератору, немедля сведя весь эффект на нет, - не как у Спайди, конечно, с его комбидрессом, под который и памперс не надеть.. Но если тебя устраивает стиль «Прощай, молодость», то я не стану вмешиваться со своими идеями. Ретро скоро снова войдет в моду, хотя я бы на твоем месте все же спорол подплечники.  
Старк хлопнул Роджерса по плечу, пройдя мимо.  
\- Я одолжил твой щит, кстати. Ты же не против? – согласие ему, разумеется, было не нужно. Разве Стив мог быть против? Старк подкинул несколько орешков, стащенных с тарелки, и поймал их ртом.  
\- Надоест и после разморозки проводить время в одиночестве - приходи на вечернее шоу «Тор против вибираниума». Джарвис, передай Баннеру, что я рассчитал, критическую силу, которую сможет поглотить сплав, при условии, что мы правильно рассчитали его состав. 

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

***

 

\- Что хорошо в этом парне, так это отзывчивость, - Старк, подперев щеку кулаком, наблюдал за Тором, - просто находка, бери да пользуйся, и трат почти никаких. Что, никому не нужен? – он окинул взглядом собравшихся, - не вижу энтузиазма.  
Наташа посмотрела на него с сомнением.  
\- Ну, если никому, то я беру. Лот отдан Энтони Эдварду Старку безвозмездно, то есть даром. А отличная, кстати, вышла капсула. Спасибо, Док, что одолжили.  
Баннер кивнул, не отвлекаясь от каких-то графиков и диаграмм. Тор утер пот со лба и снова приложил щит молотом.  
\- Силы маловато, - произнес Старк в гарнитуру, - а вот дури достаточно. Печально, что их результативность не совпадает.  
Остаток фразы, конечно, не предназначался для ушей добровольного подопытного.  
\- Вам не кажется, что это напоминает удары в гонг? А если предложить ему ударить лбом, эффект выйдет сильнее или слабее?  
\- Толк-то от этого какой? – агент Романофф скептично поджала губы, убрав прядь волос за ухо.  
\- Направляю его энергию в мирное русло. Изучаю вероятность того, что нашего размороженного друга разнесет в клочки, если они вдруг решат заняться когнитивной рекалибровкой. Прости, не пригласил тебя, как специалиста, но боюсь воспитание некоторых не позволяет рекалибровать даму.  
Наташа фыркнула и направилась к выходу. Ей было чем заняться пока Старк развлекается с новой игрушкой.  
\- Интересно, он упадет, когда устанет? Как там наши дела? – он наклонился над Брюсом, заглядывая ему через плечо, - Док, думаете мы сможем раздобыть Антарктического вибраниума, я бы и молот заодно протестировал.  
\- Хватит, Тони.  
\- А, мистер Ледниковый период! Закончил библиотеку? Все сто метров стеллажей?  
Стив пропустил это мимо ушей, он невероятно гордился тем, что выработал иммунитет на Старка.  
\- Там есть еще одна секция, тайная, - Cтарк по привычке чуть отклонился в сторону собеседника, если не желал тратить свое внимание полностью и поворачиваться лицом к тому, к кому обращался, - как раз поможет тебе наверстать пропущенную сексуальную революцию. Отличная подборка, рекомендую. Джарвис, сообщи мистеру Роджерсу код и помоги ему подыскать жемчужины на его вкус.  
\- Хорошо, сэр. Мистер Роджерс, я должен спросить Вас о Ваших предпочтениях, чтобы...  
\- Да, Джарвис спроси, а мы послушаем.  
Стив медленно заливался краской.  
\- Сэр, подготовить Ваш костюм? Я думаю мистер Роджерс испытывает потребность надеть свой.  
\- Не надо Джарвис, его щит сейчас занят в одном маленьком научном эксперименте, так что лучше подыщи ему что-нибудь погорячее из моего любимого, пока у него нет своего.

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

***

 

\- Док, завтра привезут чистый вибраниум, он, конечно, не так интересен, как сплав, но вы сможете продолжить работу Маклейна, совместив ее с Вашими исследованиями, - Старк набрал код, выпуская Тора в общую секцию лаборатории.  
\- Если надо, я еще могу.  
\- Вот, я же говорю – золото! Но вынужден признать, что на данный момент у нас ничья. Из чего сделаны твои доспехи? - Старк прищурился.  
\- А зачем мне доспехи, я и без.. - начал было Тор.  
\- Никаких сомнений, - перебил Старк, широко улыбаясь, - Но я бы на них посмотрел, чтобы проверить насколько они прочны.  
\- Они сделаны цвергами, - Тор веско кивнул, - в них я неуязвим, а моя сила возрастает.  
\- А ваши цверги знали об анти-металле, который испускает вибрационные волны, вызывающие ослабление атомных и молекулярных связей в металлах других видов, с которыми он соприкасается? Это вызывает их «текучесть»..  
\- С кем ты сейчас разговаривал? - Тор свел брови к переносице.  
\- Заодно ты сможешь лучше проверить щит, - не смутился Старк.  
\- Я бы поел..

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

***

 

\- Вот, я принес тебе, - Тор без предупреждения шмякнул пару металлических перчаток на обеденный стол. Баннер слегка позеленел от раздавшегося резкого звука.  
\- Отлично, отлично, отлично, - в глазах Старка вспыхнул азарт, одновременно с этим он прикусил язык, потому что комментарий по поводу железных варежек не дал бы ровно никакого результата, и успокаивающе погладил Брюса свободной от кружки с кофе рукой.  
\- А если ты введешь еще одну переменную, вот сюда? - Старк все таки сумел отвлечься от предмета своей страсти, чтобы заглянуть Баннеру через плечо. Тот нахмурился и вгрызся в кончик стилуса - столовая была спасена.  
\- Слушай, Роджерс, заменить краги на митенки больше подойдет твоему костюму, только тогда не оставляй щит на асфальт вогнутой стороной вверх - мелочи насыпят. Правда, Фьюри, может, и одобрит твой посильный взнос в организацию. У правительства лишнего пенса не допроситься, а я один финансировать бесконечное спасение человечества не подряжался. Ну, я пошел, дела, дела. Друг мой, твоя помощь бесценна! Джарвис, как бы нам добыть антарктический вибраниум, свяжи-ка меня с мисс Потс.  
\- Да, cэр. Мисс Потс на связи.  
\- Как там твой приемный, - Наташа закрыла журнал, который листала, краем глаза наблюдая за Баннером, - брат?  
\- Он понес наказание.. - Тор утвердительно кивнул, слегка запнувшись об окончание фразы, словно продолжение, которое следовало обычно, в этот раз последовать не могло, и слегка порозовел одной скулой.  
\- Не тревожьтесь, он не вернется в ваш мир, - обворожительная улыбка пятилетнего ребенка засвидетельствовала, что в сказанном нет никаких подвохов, а смущение, если оно и было, больше не тревожит светлую голову Тора.

~~~


	5. Chapter 5

***

 

\- У нас гости, сэр.  
\- Джарвис, я не помню, чтобы мы устраивали прием? Идея благотворительности мисс Потс? - Старк отвлекся от попыток разобрать перчатки Тора на составные детали.  
\- Так, не подошел ни автоген, ни лазер..  
\- Нет, сэр, но эта юная дама очень настойчива.  
_Сиф для верности пнула стекло еще раз, но чтобы она ни делала на нем не оставалось даже царапины. ___  
\- Что ж, Джарвис, узнаем, чего она хочет, - Старк отложил маску и направился в сторону лифта, - Джарвис, что мы можем ей предложить?  
\- Она требовала Тора, сэр.  
\- Значит, предложим ей нашего друга.  
\- Позвать его, сэр?  
\- Нет, Джарвис, мы сами придем. Вниз или вверх?  
\- Вверх, сэр. Мистер Тор и мистер Роджерс в гостиной, сэр.  
\- Что же она так убивается, она же так не убьется, - Старк смотрел на попытки гостьи попасть внутрь, - впусти ее, Джарвис.  
\- Конечно, сэр.  
Створка окна отъехала в сторону, как раз когда Сиф понадобилось в очередной раз перевести дыхание. Она осторожно сделал шаг внутрь, осматриваясь.  
\- Джарвис, подсказывай, как у них там принято обращаться друг к другу, - у Старка не было ни малейшего желания попасть под горячую руку. Ремонт только, только был окончен.  
\- Вы хозяин этого чертога? Хорошая защита, - Сиф уважительно кивнула в сторону окна, - врагам придется приложить много усилий.  
\- Для столь прекрасной девы мой чертог всегда.. Джарвис, из тебя отвратительный суфлер. Что я несу? Прошу, - Тони указал рукой в сторону лифта, приклеив на лицо дежурную улыбку, с которой обычно впаривал несусветную ахинею репортерам, - Тор там, он будет рад. Знаешь, Джарвис, что-то я подумал, блондинки мне приятнее. Оказаться с ней в постели все равно, что с Тором, - Старк задумчиво покусал себя за щеку, - а он хотя бы блондинка.  
\- Да, сэр, - невозмутимо откликнулся Джарвис, - но тогда в роли девы будете вы, сэр.  
\- Спасибо, Джарвис, - Старк прищурился, - запиши это на ближайшее время, я хочу обдумать.  
\- Сэр, мисс Потс спрашивает так и записать: “подумать над тем, чтобы оказаться в постели с Тором в роли девы”?  
\- Что, Джарвис? Нет, конечно! Подумать над техническим решением вопроса “моментальные перемещения на дальние расстояния”.  
Сиф сначала косилась на странного человека, негромко разговаривающего с самим собой, а потом решила, что тот наверняка общается с Богами, вон и светящийся круг прямо у самого сердца, похож на знак посвященного.  
\- Ну, вот мы и пришли. Прошу любить и жаловать..  
\- Сиф!  
Старк не успел договорить и, пожав плечами, направился к барной стойке.  
\- Никто не хочет выпить? - для проформы поинтересовался он у находившихся в гостиной.  
\- Что ты делаешь здесь?! - Тор сорвался с кресла, к странноватой форме которого вдумчиво пытался привыкнуть не первый день.  
\- Ты посмотри, что он сотворил со мной! - Сиф сняла шлем, указав пальцем на тщательно выбритую голову, - он опозорил меня перед всеми! Я - посмешище в Асгарде!  
\- А-а.. э-ээ, - промычал Тор. - Они же отрастут? - растерянно добавил он.  
\- Ты, что, плохо знаешь Локи?! - Сиф уперла руки в бока, - сделай с этим что-нибудь! Возвращайся в Асгард, его же пальцем никто не может тронуть пока он носит твоего наследника! Иначе не сомневайся, я бы и сама..  
\- Интересные методы наказания у вас в Асгарде, - Старк присел на подлокотник кресла, в котором с открытым ртом, как рыба вытащенная из воды, сидел первый супер-герой Америки.  
Тор сравнялся цветом с собственным плащом.  
\- Джарвис, поищи мне информацию о скандинавских богах.  
\- Хорошо, сэр.  
\- Пожалуй, стоит некоторые из книг переместить в секцию, в которую мистеру Роджерсу все же стоит заглянуть во избежание нервных потрясений? - Старк забрал из руки Стива книгу и вложил в нее пустой стакан со льдом, - хватит читать Стаута, приложи-ка лучше к щекам, а то перегреешься. Придется везти тебя в штаб. квартиру Щ.И.Т., а им объяснять, что с тобой приключилось расширение кругозора.  
\- Что у вас тут? - Наташа заглянула в гостиную, не собираясь, впрочем, задерживаться надолго.  
\- У нас тут некоторая семейная драма, - Старк указал рукой на свободное кресло, - место в первом ряду почти за бесценок не желаешь?  
Наташа внимательным взглядом окинула бритую женщину в доспехах.  
\- Опять Локи?  
\- Локи! - Сиф угрожающе шагнула к Тору. Тор беспомощно улыбался, он не имел понятия, что делать с рассерженными женщинами.  
\- Да, беременный Локи, - с энтузиазмом дополнил Старк, - ты хрипишь, у тебя температура? - он пощупал Стиву лоб.  
Наташа вопросительно вскинула брови.  
\- Кто-нибудь связно может сказать, что у вас случилось?  
\- Тебя кто просил его брюхатить?! Он уже один раз понес Слейпнира, разве ты не мог подумать?!  
\- Джарвис, что у нас там за история со Слейпниром?  
\- Восьминогий конь, которого Локи родил от жеребца Свальдифари.. - негромко ответил Стив.  
\- Роджерс! - Старк резко развернулся, едва не пересев с подлокотника к Стиву на колени, - ну-ка, ну-ка, а в подробностях? Восьминогий.. только подумайте! Тогда чего это ты так раскраснелся? - он замолчал, что-то прикидывая, - Тор и его.. приемный брат.. а может, это не смущение? Джарвис, мистер Роджерс точно не заглядывал в тот раздел с книгами?  
\- Я проверю для вас еще раз, сэр.  
Стив возмущенный такими предположениями резко поднялся, вернул Старку стакан и направился к дверям.  
\- А задница в этих трениках у тебя ничего, - Старк проводил его взглядом.  
Лицо Тора осветилось радостью пришедшей в голову мысли.  
\- Хочешь, я сделаю тебе ребенка, и вы будете равны с Локи!  
Сиф с грохотом уронила на пол шлем. Наташа, собравшаяся было уходить, так и не сделала шаг, пристально, словно примеряясь, посмотрела на Тора.  
\- Нет, нет, - присутствие в гостях Баннера заставляло Старка все время находиться в тонусе, - рекаллибровка не пойдет ему на пользу, и этой гостиной, кстати, тоже.  
\- Не хочешь? - судя по тону Тор начал обижаться на то, что Сиф его предложение от чистого сердца не пришлось по вкусу.  
\- Тендер на увеличение рождаемости в Асгарде за пределами моих чертогов! - оперативно среагировал Старк, всей душой болеющий за последний дизайн-проект, утвержденный мисс Потс.  
\- У меня тендер, - Тор даже не запнулся о незнакомое слово, - и Мъелнир.  
Наташа хмыкнула.  
\- Иди, как кобель кобелю, объясни ему, в чем слабые места его плана.  
\- Я попрошу, не кобель, а плейбой, - с достоинством оскорбился Старк.  
\- А мы не будем мешать вам зализывать уязвленное самолюбие, снимем стресс по-женски.  
\- Да, женщины, оставьте воинов, - согласился Тор.  
Старк был прав, сексизм когнитивной рекаллибровке не поддавался.  
\- Феминисток на него нет, - ехидно бросила Наташа, почти силком уводя Сиф за собой.  
\- Кого на меня нет? - нахмурился Тор, - феминистки похожи на чешуйчатых чибисов?  
\- Хуже, они много хуже, поверь мне, - развесилился Старк.


End file.
